Death Wishes and Brats
by that0anonymous0slytherin
Summary: Lame Name, bad at summaries. After defying Draco and angering Goyle, Astoria has placed a death wish on herself. '"Do you love me?"  "Yes." She said, so simply there could be no questions, no denying.' 5th Year is going to be different and deadly.
1. Changes and Hyperventilating Hufflepuffs

_ Ello – little word from the ginger =) Skip if you can't be bothered to hear what I need to say_

_After reading Draco + Astoria stories I decided to make one of my own. Knowing Draco, I thought he wouldn't have a random change of heart towards Astoria (and since she's barely mentioned in the HP books, I assume she isn't close to Draco) …unless of course, he's bipolar. Though let's assume he's not. The beginning just shows how "litte invisible Astoria" becomes the prime target of Draco's anger..for a while – I promise romance! Just wait :D Btw, "little invisible Astoria" changes to become more outgoing because she thinks she's going to die this year anyway, with Snape as headmaster and death eaters in the school, so hey – make the most of it while you live! _

A little moto Astoria Greengrass had invented since she was little was "keep your head down." And she had kept to that moto up until her fifth year. But then everything changed. What was the point in keeping your head down when there was such a large possibility you were going to die anyway? At least not without a fight. And without fighting Draco Malfoy – the cause of all of this.

She kept her head down as she lugged her suitcase onto the train and moved down the hallway to the Prefects Carriage. Then she saw him – Draco Malfoy. Headboy. She was always bad at keeping her anger invisible, so she gritted her teeth and practically slammed into him while passing him. She didn't even look back when he angryily yelled at her.

"I think you better go apologize." Someone massive growled at her, standing up and towering over her.

"Unfortuantly, I don't apologize to those who have no souls. Which would seem to include you."

This created a buzz inside the Slytherin carriage, who started muttering furiously amongst themselves.

They knew she was a Slytherin by her robes, but they didn't remember her from anywhere, never seen her before. Who did this girl think she was? Standing up to Draco Malfoy and his giant friend, Goyle?

Goyle didn't move, she pointed her wand upwards, "Aguementi!" She whispered and a jet of water spurted out and he spluttered, drenched. Some people snickered, but were quickly silenced by his death glare as she quickly darted around him and shut the door shut before he could come at her. He looked furious. Raising his wand he roared "Crucio!" Just as she yelled "Collorpus." The door turned into a piece of steel with multiple locks on it, and his spell was just absotbed into the metal.

Once more he yelled in anger and started to hammer on the door, until a cold hand was lain on his shoulder and he froze. Draco looked at him with steel grey eyes, "Get her later – you're making a fool of yourself, now move. I need to get to the Prefect's Carriage, where I assume she's going. I'll deal with her."

Goyle's face was red but he didn't argue with Draco as he sat down and let a random, terrified girl tend to him and dry him off with a spell. He glared at the door with a sullen expression and Draco quickly took the spell off and walked through the door, sneering as he did.

Astoria's heart hammered as she quickly placed her suitcase in some empty carriage and walked into the Prefects carriage, "Idiot, idiot girl!" She muttered to herself. She should never have let her anger take over her like that – who did she think she was? A bloody Death Eater? "Damn, damn, damn! He's a Head Boy!" She groaned and banged her head against the window, then jumped as someone entered. Snape. Once again her heart froze. He looked at her for a second before standing near the window, looking out.

Slowly, more Prefects and Head Boy and Girls trickled in; she sighed with relief that Draco wasn't here yet.

A Sixth Year Hufflepuff sat next to her, and a Ravenclaw Head opposite her. Professor Snape sighed and started to talk – about how he was the new head, there would be new rules, new teachers, new curriculum. All of it didn't sound good to Astoria. The Slytherins seemed relaxed, smirking. The Gyrffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws appeared terrified. The Hufflepuff sitting next to her was practically hyperventiliating, and Astoria couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Never appear weak – you were an easy target.

The carriage door opened and Draco walked in. His eyes locked on her; she blinked, frozen. It was her who looked away first, finding the loose strand in the carpet very interesting at the moment. He sat down next to her, shoving the hyperventialing Hufflepuff aside. Astoria froze and tried very hard to ignore his shoulder pressing against hers, or his leg near her knee – instead trying her best to focus on what Professor Snape was saying.

She lost focus and her eyes trailed down, observing Malfoy. His hands were placed tightly on his legs, almost clutching them. She noticed his fingers were long and elegant – artisans hands. On his forefinger was a thin metal ring with delicate engravings on it. She could just make out his wand sticking out of his black coat pocket. Looked very expensive – of course it did. He was Draco Malfoy. Favoured Death Eater, everyone knew that, though he didn't brag about it.

Which surprised Astoria – he bragged about EVERYTHING and anything. "Pig." She thought, forcing her eyes to travel back to Professor Snape, focusing on his lips. But she wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. She couldn't take her focus off of the feeling of _him. _

Eventually the meeting was over and everyone filed out hurriedly to get away from Professor, Headmaster Snape. She tried to get out as well, but found she was blocked by Draco. "Malfoy, can you move, I kind of need to get out, and you're blocking my way. You know, maybe you should lay off the pumpkin tarts, they're not doing much for your figure."

He sneered at her, "I want to have a talk with you first. You should know I'm very close with the Headmaster. Plus…I'll be doing much better things after I'm done with this dump of a school…"

She burst out laughing – a nervous habit she had. Her bodies way of trying to shut out the fear coursing through her, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

He twirled his wand in between his fingers, "Yes, especially for so carelessly throwing yourself into my path, and then humiliating my friend. Tell me your name now…believe me, it'll be less painful."

She ignored his question, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you owned the train carriage. The message must've been lost in the post." Something flashed in his eyes, and for a second he looked shocked anyone would dare talk to him this way, then replaced by a hard, cold anger.

"Listen here, give me you name now, and maybe your punishment might not be too severe."

She snorted, and muttered "Might."

She looked him the eyes, "Fifth year. Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass. Don't bother trying to punish or yell at my sister – she's not here. She's a bit too sick to come to school at the moment."

He flashed an unnerving smile, "Well, I may just have to punish you instead, Little Greengrass. I'm very good at punishment."

"I believe you, must've had a lot of practice already." With that, she sidestepped him, and this time he didn't try to block her. She opened the door quickly and stepped out, briskly walking to her compartment, heart hammering. "Idiot child." She whispered to herself, sitting down near the window. "Congratulations, Astoria. The school is being taken over my Death Eaters, and you chose this year to stand up for yourself. You, Ms. Greengrass, have just placed a death wish upon yourself."

She sighed and stared out at the changing landscape until it was dark, where she was slowly lulled to sleep. She never could keep away in vehicles.

~O~

She was the last one in the carriage and rode alone to the school. She made her way to the Great Hall and was surprised by what she saw. Instead of the happy chatter that flowed through the halls, the ghosts scaring new students and greeting the old, the lights flickering down the hallways, giving it a cosy atmosphere – instead there was…well, nothing.

Barely any torches were turned on, she couldn't see the ghosts, and the school was so silent. The whole atmosphere was dark and gloomy – abanonded.

For a moment she thought the whole feast was moved somewhere else, but upon seeing the Great Hall everyone was there. The chat was less enthuastic and loud then it usually was. Astoria took a seat at the end of the table, and started placing some food on her plate – in truth, she wasn't hungry, and mostly just pushed the food around on her plate.

What she didn't notice was that up ahead, Draco was doing the same with his food, a sullen look on his face.

Immediately everything was silenced at Headmaster Snape stood in front of the great bird stand, the one Dumbledore always used to stand at. Her shoulders slumped as the realization was finally starting to dawn on her – Hogwarts really had changed.

He went over everything he had told the children in the carriages, "Furthermore," he droned on, "We have two new teachers. Professor Amycus Carrow will be teaching the Muggle Studies, and her brother, Alecto Carrow will be teaching the Dark Arts. Those who have detention will report to either Alecto or Amycus. No one may be outside their dormitories after nine." This caused a lot of muttering which was quickly silenced.

"What the hell?" Astoria thought. "This school is turning into a prison."

Professor Snape announced the new first years to try on the hat, and she noticed the size was significantly reduced. There were about twenty this year, half the size of usual batch. Eight were sorted into Slytherin, and the rest Astoria didn't pay attention too.

As soon as they were done she rushed to the basement – or would've. If Jonathon Amcotts hadn't yelled at her to come. Of course, she was a Prefect now. She made her way over to him, until Draco slammed into her shoulder so hard she lost her balance and almost fell.

She turned around to see he hadn't even bothered looking back as he walked out of the hall. Astoria shook her head, and started calling for the First Years to come over here. It wasn't that hard, there were hardly as many students this year.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw other houses trying to soothe the younger kids, though they didn't look much more calm themselves.

They headed towards the portrait, "Superior." Amcotts declared. The door swung open and they entered.

She showed the First Years where their beds were and quickly went into her room. As usual she took the bed to the right of the room, farthest away from everyone. For good measure she pushed it further towards the wall.

~O~

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She said, so simply there could be no questions, no denying. There was no thought to it. She breathed, she ate, she played violin and flute, she loved Draco. It just was.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"…Yes." She said, then leaned into his shoulder. "I'm afraid of you, and everything you stand for. I'm afraid someone is going to find out. I'm afraid…I'm afraid…for you. I don't want you to get hurt. And I'm afraid you will, because I cannot protect you."

He wrapped an arm around her and placed his cheek on her soft brown hair. They sat there in silence, watching the sun rise over the Forbidden Forest.

The sunlight streamed in and she shot out of bed. There was a dream tickling the edge of her memory and she desperetly tried to recall it – upon doing so she groaned and threw herself back onto her bed, wishing she hadn't remembered. She couldn't tell what scared her more…She had said she loved Draco and was scared for him, or that comfort he brang when she had rested on him.

"Dream," she scoffed, "More like a bloody nightmare."

With that she swung her legs out of bed and got ready for breakfast. She let her hair with it's soft waves fall around her face – like she always did. With a small smile she remembered her sister, always scolding her for not wearing her hair up so people could see her face. "That happens to be the point." She would always tell her sister.

As usual she was the first one down to breakfast. The Great Hall was silent as she sat down in her usual spot. She grabbed a grapefruit and then jumped as a meaty hand clenched her shoulder. She had forgotten her wand upstairs – now Goyle was going to kill her right here in the eating hall.

Slowly she turned around and came face to face with a hideous woman. She gave something between a smile and a grimace, "Amycus Carrow, dear. You are?"

"Oh – oh, right." She shook her head to quickly clear away the initial shock, she gave Amycus the dazzling smile she always gave teachers, "Astoria Greengrass, Professor Carrow. Pleasure to meet you."

Professor Carrow seemed enthused by the warmth and respect of this new student. She gave a smile before tottering up to the front of the hallway.

Astoria breathed a sigh of relief and resumed peeling her grapefruit.

Then she swore under her breath as she remembered she was supposed to guide the first years. She should seriously have brought along the Rememberall her sister had gotten her last year as a joke.

Breakfast was normal, although she blushed when Draco came in. Which she immideatly scolded herself for. He did not need his ego inflated by thinking he had another admirer. Which he certainly did not.

**Review if you like, or hate so far (: Just any kind of reviews :D **

**I know there's not a lot of Draco and Astoria yet, and not too much dialogue yet, but there's going to be more in the next chapter. **

**"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!",**

**Gingerfiend**


	2. Blackouts and Freckles

**Hi to anyone reading this =) Second chapter up – enjoy :D **

They had combined Fifth and Seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherins for Muggle Studies. According to Alector Carrow, "So the Seventh Yer's can teach the young ones a lesson outside 'er lessons!"

He reminded her of Hagrid…only in the accent. He wasn't nearly as kind, naïve, understanding, or sympathetic.

The class had already turned to be quiet a change. Alecto didn't bother with any curriculum – he jumped right into teaching them about Muggle Filth. Then that idiot boy, Longbottom in Gryffindor decided he had to act heroic or some idiotic ideal they have in Gryffindor and be the classes justice system.

The whole class had to watch him write "I will not lie." Fifty times on a piece of paper with a blood quill. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. Astoria along with others were just staring at him dumbfounded.

Some Gryffindors who had tried to stand up for Neville got the same punishment, except one hundred times.

After that the Gryffindors besides that idiot boy Neville kept quiet – mostly.

After the first month Draco made it a point to sit next to her. Never talk to her. Just sit next to her. Astoria concluded he was trying to get a scare out of her. Although she certainly didn't show it, it was working very well.

~O~

The weather was already chilly. Two months of school had gone, and it was only getting worse the further they progressed into the school year.

She was heading down to the Quidditch pitch for try-outs. To be honest she didn't know why –it wasn't exactly like she was the biggest fan, not to mention she wasn't a prodigy at it. Yet her feet were leading her down to the field.

Everyone was already down on the field, and in the middle of them all stood a glorious figure. Tall, straight backed, sleeves rolled up revealing his white skin. Draco Malfoy. He was reading off names in a clipped voice. People were sorted into two teams, Astoria last.

He looked down at her, "Didn't know you played."

"I don't." She replied simply, grabbing a broom.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the girl walking off, broom in hand. His puzzled expression remained on his face until someone hollered at him and he blew the whistle. The players kicked off into the air.

Astoria was a Chaser for Team Two. She was up in the air, following the other two chasers as they shot towards the opposite goals, passing the ball between the two of them, leaving Astoria out. She huffed and flitted around the pitch, waiting to get the ball. What she didn't know was that Draco was looking at her all the while. Whether from curiosity, or something else, was unknown.

Someone yelled at her to get out of the way. She paused for a second and gave a small gasp right before the bludger slammed into the side of her head. Everything went black.

She fell off her broom and started tumbling towards the ground, until someone caught her and lowered her to the ground, stepping off of their broom. "Keep playing – I'll be back!" He called, hoisting her up into his arm, supporting her head and carrying her across the muddy feel to the Hospital Wing.

A little while later Astoria opened her eyes and winced – her head was pounding and the light was too bright. She felt like she was being thrown up and down with every step. She struggled to stand upright but felt hands tighten around her. "Took quiet a hit…no wander you don't play quidditch, you're absolute rubbish."

Her eyes widened momentarily, realizing it was Draco carrying her. Then changed to bafflement, "Why are you carrying me?"

He shrugged and set her down onto her feet, "If you prefer walking to the hospital wing."

"That not what I meant –" then clutched her head as the world tilted sideways, and she stumbled into Draco who held her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to ignoring her throbbing headache.

He bent down and scooped her up again, against her weak protests. He just rolled his eyes and continued. She turned her head to the side so he couldn't see her red face. She could feel his toned stomach beneath his black shirt, and the way his muscled arms held her – like she fit perfectly.

"Snap out of it, Astoria!" She commanded herself. But she couldn't. With every step he took she was being jostled around and felt him. Just him. He smelled quiet pleasant too. Like wood, expensive cologn, and something else she couldn't detect. "Astoria control yourself!" She scolded.

"You don't talk much." Draco stated, and she didn't reply, to caught up in scolding herself. He just sighed.

"Will you stop sighing and walking so violentily?" She snapped, "and that too – stop rolling your eyes!"

He raised and eyebrow, "And what are you going to do about it?" He said as he pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing with his shoulder.

As she struggled for an answer, he sat her on a bed and walked over to the door to Madam Pomfreys office. Only when he turned around did she realize she had been watching him the whole way. She scowled at him, and he gave her a reproachful look.

Madam Pomfrey cut off their view from each other as she bustled around Draco and moved towards Astoria, "Oh dear child, what happened? Is it your freckles returning again? Too many – here let me get the potion."

Her face turned dark red, "No Madam Pomfrey, uh, not that. Hit in the head with a bludger." She nodded understandingly, "Well dear girl, let me just get the potion."

She walked back into the office, much to Astoria's dismay. She didn't want to be alone with Draco. He looked like he was going to burst into laughter, "You use a potion for...for freckles? That's pathetic!" He howled and she sneered, but felt her face burning.

She threw a pillow at him, which hit him square in the face. The laughter died from his face to be replaced by a sneer, "Still playing childish games, Greengrass? I'm sure the school will be delighted to know you a freckle-face."

She gave Draco her winning smile, "Go ahead," She said in a high-pitched voice, the one she always used when angry, "See how much I care."

"Have fun staying at the bottom and being a nobody, Greengrass."

She rolled her eyes, "Merlin, Malfoy – don't you think if I had wanted to suck up to you it would've happened by now? Really, please get out of here, your ego is making my claustrophobic."

He turned around, sneer still on his face, "Just wait for it, Greengrass. You're welcome for not letting you fall to the ground _and _carrying you all the way up!" He barked, then turned sharply on his heel and left, slamming the door.

Madam Pomfrey looked displeased at the doors before turning her focus back on Astoria and feeding her a potion. She kept thinking how she was going to try her best to look non-chalant when he told everyone, maybe it would make it die over faster. Why did he always have to be such an immature, egoistic ass? She scowled into the cup.

Meanwhile Draco was also scowling as he strode to his room. He had managed to get a private room after Snape had taken over. 'Who the hell did she think she was? Does she even know who I am? Can her small mind even begin to comprehend the things I can do to her? If I wanted it she could be locked up for days with no food or water.' He continued ranting, pacing back and forth in his common room, thinking of some way to take revenge, so she'd realize what she was up against. She would never forget Draco Malfoy.

Then he came up with a plan, a brilliant plan and he grinned wickedly.

**Comments? Any will do. **

**A story is like a little puppy, you want to know that someone cares. Feed me! Feed me reviews! Negative ones work too – as long as you have something that I can improve on ;) **


	3. Hippogriffs and Near Kisses

Alright – finally _ROMANCE _Also Draco's point of view at the end. This chapter 'starts the ball rolling' so to speak, after this encounter things start picking up ;-)  
>Sorry for the slow upload! Forgive me?<p>

~O~

(Astoria's first year at Hogwarts)

"Oh, my poor Drakie!" Pansy crooned, fixing his hair. He nodded and was clearly upset. Gently, Pansy held his hand which was in a cast.

She continued on like way this until Astoria slammed her book onto the table. "Hello – can you please be quiet? We're in the library." She said, looking at both of them, though mainly Pansy, before resuming her book.

Pansy sneered at the small girl, "Don't you feel bad for him? He was almost _killed _by a _hypogriff!"_ She exclaimed.

Astoria sighed, she wished Madam Pomfrey was here to hex both of them out of the library. "Look, he wouldn't have been slightly scratched in the first place," Draco glared at her, "If he had listened to Hagrid and not provoked it."

"Are you really siding with that…that _thing?" _Draco sneered as he talked down to her.

She shrugged, feeling like she was stepping on thin ice, she didn't want to get into a fight, "I'm just saying you could've listened to your teacher is all," She gathered up her books and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, "I'm going to go now. Um, feel better?"

"That's right, leave _freckle-face." _Pansy said, laughing, "You should clear off all the chocolate smeared over your face." She said, then held her breath for a second and burst out laughing. She continued with these jokes as Astoria sped out of the room, and once out, sprinted to the nearest bathroom where she burst into tears.

Astoria remained in there for hours, until she decided she would no longer be made fun of for having freckles. Never again.

~O~

For a whole week she had been dreading the moment when he would announce it. Dreaded the moment when she was in a crowed area, like the eating hall. But after a week and barely seeing Draco or his friends around, she started to become more relaxed.

At dinner she was asked something by a small, terrified Hufflepuff kid. Every time she answered a question he had a desperate look in his eye and came up with a new one. Eventually she glared at him, "Look kid, go ask someone from your own house. Bye." With that she turned around and started to eat.

As she sipped on her pumpkin juice she realized it has a strange taste, like there was something off. Shaking her head she resumed eating. Obviously the elves had messed up the recipe. She did feel a bit bad for them, especially if Amycus or Alecto found out.

Towards the end of dinner, Slytherins started to point towards her and whispered. Some of the girls giggled. She had expected him to make a big scene of it, but that didn't help her panic none the less.

Astoria finished her food and waited for the dismissal the headmaster gave. Eventually, what felt like hours to Astoria, he stood up and dismissed them. As she stood up she saw people looking at her and whispering out of the corner of her eyes. Had it really traveled that fast to the other houses?

Some of the younger kids were rapidly blinking, staring at her.

She hurried out of the room to find the nearest bathroom. Quickly turning on the tap, she bent down and splashed water onto her face, and screamed when she saw herself.

Her hands slowly came up to her face, and there they were. All of them. Freckles. She saw a few more appear on her skin, and then they finished appearing. Astoria now had all her freckles back. She raked her hands through her hair as she stared at herself. The one day she had decided to wear a ponytail, and all of them were exposed to the school. Even some of the ones on her arms. She blinked upwards and felt a tear leak out of her eyes. "That bastard." She murmered. She could've lived with the whispers, but this – this was something entirely different.

When she was sure her face didn't look like she had been crying, she moved all her hair so that it covered her face and her head was so far down her chin was almost touching her chest. She started towards the Hospital Wing. 'At least not everyone could've seen it.' She reassured herself.

Once there she forced the tears not to come as Madam Pomfrey told her someone had destroyed the bottles and it would take her at least a month to make more. She burst into tears and elected to stay in Madam Pomfreys office to calm down. Knowing how much Astoria cared about her freckles Madam Pomfrey felt sympathy for the embarrassed girl and let her stay in her office in the back while she saw at the desk and cried.

Gradually, the sadness turned to anger – a terrifying anger. She angrily wiped away the last tear with her sleeve and stood up, knocking over some papers, but she didn't care. She stormed out of the Hospital Wing, ignoring the cries of Madam Pomfrey.

She yanked out her wand and clutched it, her knuckles turning white. "You want to play, Draco? Fine. We'll play." She whispered scathingly.

Astoria rounded the corner and stalked through Hogwarts to find him, and to her luck – there he was. On the fourth floor, inspecting something on the wall. Astoria quiet frankly didn't care what he was doing. She stormed up to him and jabbed the wand against the back of his neck. He froze. "Don't move, because I swear to Salazar," She said, then whispered, "I will hex you into oblivion."

He began shaking and she felt triumph, quickly overcome with shock when she saw him laughing, "Greengrass – you're two years below me, practically half the size of me, and too weak to hurt anyone."

She prodded him with the wand but didn't do anything, her jaw clenched. Partly furious with him, partly furious with herself – he was right. She couldn't.

In a split second he had whipped around and grabbed her wrists, slamming her against the wall. Her wand clattered to the ground and he tightened the pressure on her wrists. Her mouth formed and 'O'.

Her anger vanished as she looked up into his dark grey eyes. She felt the tingling where his hands were touching her, how his knee touched her thigh, his warm breath. How his eyes were narrowed. "They're quiet fascinating," She mused. A stormy grey, devoid of emotion. He could be angry or happy; she wouldn't know.

His grip had loosened as he looked straight back into her large brown eyes. She felt her heart flutter and her breath hitch as he moved closer. In that moment he wasn't void of emotion, for the second his guard was down, she saw something she had never seen in him – vulnerability. Then he jerked back and released her, as if he had been scalded.

Giving her a final look he moved hurriedly down the hallway, shaking her head. Meanwhile Astoria slid to the ground and stared as he left, "What. Just. Happened." She whispered. That was unlike anything she had ever experienced, with anyone. But with Draco Malfoy of all people had to be the most surprising.

~O~

Goyle had been asking him something and he grunted as he closed his door. He couldn't concentrate on anyone… except her. All the way back to his room he had been in the state of shock. He had been perfectly aware of what he had been about to do. He had kissed girls before, it was the fact that he had been with Astoria that left him breathless. With other girls he did it because he was bored, or with an intent to see their reaction. But the confrontation with Astoria had caught him off guard.

He sat down on his leather couch and raked both hands through his hair. He threw himself back on the couch and looked up at the stone ceiling. Draco exhaled loudly as the scene kept running through his head, no matter how much he tried to push it out.

He had heard her angry footsteps as she had come storming down the corridor. Felt something between anger and triumph when she thought she had him – idiot. Despite being in Slytherin he knew she was too good for the house, not like her manipulative older sister. He had imagined pinning her against the wall and sneering at her, showing off that he was the great Draco Malfoy, and she was nothing, should never had challenged him.

When he did he lost his train of thought altogether. Her freckles didn't make her hideous like he had imagined, they made her beautiful. Draco hadn't noticed Astoria before, she was average, but her freckles – he couldn't described it. The large doe eyes combined with the freckles, it stripped away his hard exterior. The worst part is he didn't care. He wanted her to see it, the real him – with all the things he had done in the past, and he had desperately hoped she would just kiss him and tell him it was OK.

It wasn't until he had her sharp intake of breath he realized she must be disgusted and he quickly let go, turning away so she couldn't see his disappointment. Of course she didn't want to know Draco Malfoy, unlike other girls. She had seen enough to form an opinion about him.

The further away he got from her the more his head cleared up – what had he been thinking?

Is it getting better? Review? :D


End file.
